


Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting

by AnonymouslyPosting



Series: Oddly Curious, and Curiously Odd [1]
Category: Original Work, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Creepiness (The Magnus Archives), Characters Reading ASOUE Books, Inside jokes, Married Characters, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Yelling at Friends in a Friendly Way, not really important to the story. but worth mentioning, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyPosting/pseuds/AnonymouslyPosting
Summary: “I don’t know...”“Are you sure you don’t know?”“I... I don’t know.”“Okay then,” They stood up, grabbing some papers from in front of them before going over to a filing cabinet. “We’ll contact you at our earliest convenience! Mind where you go!”-----This only contains OCs for TMA, and sometimes mentions canon characters. The OCs in this fic are sometimes talked about on my Tumblr, @daydreaming-ace.I will try to update this biweekly, but there isn't going to be a set schedule for new chapters.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Fear Entity Avatars (The Magnus Archives) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Oddly Curious, and Curiously Odd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168508
Kudos: 2





	1. London, Great Britain. "That Grin"

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic comes from the song "Haven't Had Enough" by Marianas Trench.  
> Maisy uses she/her and they/them pronouns, so her pronouns will alternate from one chapter to the next (ex. First chapter uses only she/her, second chapter uses only they/them)

Maisy had forgotten why she was here, but the interview had already started. In front of her possible-boss, who had a piece of paper in front of them that read:

Interviewer: Dubois, ██████

Interviewed: Blackwood, Maisy 

Interview begins 

“So, _Maisy_ was it?” They began, interrupting Maisy’s reading.

“Yes, that’s a name.” 

“Is that _your_ name, though?”

“Yeah, that’s my name.”

Dubois looked confused, to say the least. She had no idea why she said that, but she was glad that they hadn’t asked if she made a typo. She _hated it_ when people assumed that she spelled her name wrong.

“Okay…” They turned back towards her from the piece of paper, they were probably writing on it. “Now, why did you want to work here?”

“Some people that I live with worked here,”

“Oh! Who do you live with, if you don’t mind me asking?” They perked up a bit at that tidbit of information, casually folding their hands under their chin. They looked more like someone receiving gossip than a boss trying to find an employee. 

“...”

Dubois took the silence in the correct way, and ended that question with a chipper “Okay!” 

The rest of the interview went normally, until Dubois asked about Maisy’s family life.

“Why would you need to know about my family?”

“Just curious,” They gave her a grin before folding their hands under their chin again.

“I don’t think it’s legal to just ask that...”

“Fair,” They paused for a few seconds before asking, “Do you have any siblings?”

“No?” The silence that rang after was rather awkward. It caused some form of anxiety to boil over Maisy, so she couldn’t interrupt the silence. Luckily, she didn’t need to interrupt the silence, because Dubois spoke up.

“Maisy, have you _always_ been an only child?”

“I-” She paused, trying to remember something. She didn’t have any memories of a sibling, but she had memories of talking to someone who... “I don’t know...”

“Are you sure you don’t know?”

“I... I don’t know.”

“Okay then,” They stood up, grabbing some papers from in front of them before going over to a filing cabinet. “We’ll contact you at our earliest convenience! Mind where you go!”

And with that, Maisy walked out of Dubois’ office, turning back to see a grin on their face.


	2. Oxfordshire, Great Britain. "A Fortnight"

It was a normal Saturday, in Maisy’s opinion. There was fog outside, and they were just reading a book. The book read...

“We’re very lucky.” 

“I don’t feel very lucky,” Klaus said. “I feel trapped. How will we get out of here?” 

“There’s only one way,” Violet said. “The only path back to the 

Maisy’s reading was interrupted by a doorbell, and then the sound of the front door opening. “Maisy, we’re back!” called the cheerful voice of Sadie Neil, one of their two housemates. This didn’t fully surprise them, since this happened every time Sadie went out, but it was always loud enough to interrupt their reading.

With that, Maisy put a receipt in their book, and went to the front door. The hallway to the front door had pictures of the Neil wedding, photos that Sadie liked because of the _aesthetic_ , and other photos from Sadie and Jeremy’s families. There was also one photo of Maisy and Jeremy playing a board game, but Maisy couldn't remember what game they were playing together.

The hallway wasn’t long, it just had lots of photos, so they didn’t really linger on those photos. “Nice to see you intact, Sadie.” they joked as they were handed a bag. 

“Lovely to see you’re alive, too,” she replied in a similar fashion, checking the bags in her hand. “How was your day?”

“It was the usual day. Read a new book, made some tea...” Maisy said, making it sound wistful even though they were joking to an extent.

“Getting more tea was a good call on Jer’s part,” Sadie muttered under her breath as Maisy mentioned the tea.

“The new tea is good!” 

“I know, I know!” She giggled, before handing them another bag. “ _'_ _AnYtHiNg Is BeTtEr ThAn OoLoNg!’_ , according to you!” 

“And I’m right!” was the remark Maisy shot back as they walked towards the kitchen cabinet. This was normal for the two of them; teasing each other over stupid things like _tea_ and _books_ and _anything_ they could think of. 

From what Maisy could see in the bag, Sadie had gotten the usual green tea and black tea. There was also some of that cursed oolong tea, because Jeremy and Sadie liked the stuff, though Sadie has been limiting how much of the stuff she drinks. The bag also contained a bag of crisps in the flavor that _only_ Jeremy liked1, but that was going to stay in the bag. Later, they’d throw the bag at Jeremy as revenge for the time he threw a bag of gummy bears at them. Sure, it wouldn’t knock off his glasses, but it would suffice as revenge.

Thinking of Jeremy, _where was he?_ They thought he would be with Sadie, but they hadn’t seen him walk in. Odd, maybe he was grabbing more bags? Or maybe he was running errands somewhere else?

Maisy was so deep in thought about where Jeremy could be, they didn’t hear Jeremy until he piped up “ _Hello_ , Blackwood!”

“ _CHEESE-AND-RICE, JEREMY!_ ” They pretty much jumped away from the cabinet, turning around to a laughing Jeremy. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?”

“It’s funny to _scare_ you once in a while!”

“STOP THAT,” The bag of stupid crisps was thrown at his face, “GET SOME HELP.”

Jeremy started to cackle after the crisps were thrown directly at him, failing to catch the bag. After a few minutes, Maisy started to laugh along with him, before they both stopped and started to discuss their day.

The day had been normal for everyone in the house, minus the scare Jeremy gave Maisy. This type of normality was nice.

* * *

**_The television man is here to show you how_ **

**_The channel fades to snow, it's off to work you go_ **

**_But at least the war is over_ **

_In Our Bedroom After the War_ , Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Maisy, personally, couldn’t see the appeal of salt and vinegar anything. The flavor was just too overpowering for them.Back  
> The book Maisy was reading is the 11th book in _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ , _The Grim Grotto_ , by Lemony Snicket.


	3. London, Great Britain. "Quiet Music"

Two days later, Maisy received a letter from one “Blaise Dubois” in the middle of the afternoon. She was alone in the house, which was odd. Usually, the mail came in around 5am or in the middle of the night, both occurrences being when either Sadie or Jeremy were home. 

She simply assumed that it was a schedule change, or the letter was extremely important to the sender. That was fine, even though Maisy usually never got letters in the mail. Honestly, she was more concerned about the surname “Dubois”. 

After reading the letter, it seemed to confirm that she got the job. She didn't want to work under Dubois, but the pay was supposed to be good. It just narrowed to if the pay was worth it. 

_Was it worth it?_

Was risking her privacy worth the good pay and ~~possible~~ job security?

The part of her brain that valued her privacy was quite against it, but the desperate part that was willing to take any job with a good pay argued that the risks were worth it.

In the end, desperation won out. She accepted the job, and was getting herself organized for next week.

**Next Monday. London, Great Britain.**

“Maisy, what were you _thinking_ ?” She muttered to herself, looking at the files on her desk. She had applied for an _accounting_ job, and yet she was given files for _research_ . Maisy was the director of the accounting and financing department (even though she was the _only_ member of the accounting and financing department), _not_ a researcher. She was told that she was an accountant by her boss, so maybe there was a miscommunication? Whoever was sending these probably wasn’t aware, and a company couldn’t have all of their research being sent to accounting, now could it?

At that point, she made her decision: She needed to get these files to the correct department. 

Checking the files, they appeared to be sent to both the archiving department _and_ the research department. Her boss told her that they were the same department now, since many people in those departments did each other’s jobs. Fortunately, the archiving _and_ research department was _directly_ next to her tiny office, so she didn’t need to walk far. 

Before she could pick up the files, she heard a series of knocks that formed a tune. She couldn’t exactly place the tune, but she knew it was _familiar_ in some way. 

“Hello? Can I come in?” The voice that spoke was familiar, but she couldn’t put a face to it. It sounded too polite and _quiet_ to put a face to it, even if she tried. 

“Er... Who are you?”

“Oh! Maisy!” Now she recognized the voice as Sadie as she opened the door to the small office. “I thought you were in accounting?”

“This _is_ accounting.” She deadpanned, “I’m being sent files for a completely different department.”

“ _Poor Maisy_ ,” she snickered, “trying to do maths with researches!”

Maisy rolled her eyes as she grabbed a stack of files, before handing them to Sadie. “Can you _please_ send these files to the _correct_ department? It's _your_ department, anyway.”

“Sure thing!” She took the files, looking down at them for a few minutes. "We've been trying to find these all day..." She muttered under her breath. 

In turn, Maisy looked at the small pile of files she _actually needed_ , “Do you have any files about, oh I don't know, how much money this place even gets? Spending habits? How much people are _paid_?”

“No, I don't think so, but there's a file in here that deals with a ghost in this office!” She plucked out the said-file, which had its label redacted.

“Why would I need to learn about ghosts in my department?”

“I know you _love_ spooky shit!” Before Maisy could correct Sadie's use of ‘spooky’ instead of ‘paranormal’, she continued. “Also, it's the only one without pictures.”

“There's _more ghosts_ ?” She asked in pure bewilderment. “How many people _died here_?”

“Not sure if they even died, but I know you don't like pictures of...” She trailed off, letting Maisy fill in the blanks.

“Ah, well, thank you.” She was handed the file, before Sadie headed towards the door. “Er... Sadie?”

“Yeah?” She turned back, about to close the door.

“Can you help me find some of those files, later?” 

“Sure! I'll give you a tour of my department!” She cheerfully replied, “You'll finally meet some new friends!” She joked, and then she left before Maisy could protest.

The room was now silent. Too silent. She could only hear her own breathing and the rustle of moving papers. Luckily, she had her phone and her headphones, and put her playlist on shuffle.

_**I've got those jet pack blues** _

_**Just like Judy, the kind that makes June** _

_**Feel like September** _

* * *

_**I'm the last one that you'll ever remember** _

_**And I'm trying to find my peace of mind** _

_**Behind these two white highway lines** _

_**When the city goes silent** _

_**The ringing in my ears gets violent** _

_Jet Pack Blues_ , Fall Out Boy


End file.
